Użytkownik:Ejyh/Postacie, których nigdy nie dokończę
270px Fen'Harel ma ghilana. thumb|left|68pxthumb|71px Hinata Shimizu - ' 116 letni kitsune pochodzący z Japonii. Interesuje się głównie modą oraz wizażem, za co nie pochwalała go rodzina, z którą obecnie ma nikły kontakt. Chłopak to pewna siebie osoba, lubiejąca flirtować z innymi i dawać im fałszywą nadzieję na coś więcej, jednak jeśli uderzy go strzała Kupidyna, to pozostaje wierny wybrankowi swojego serca, tak jak stało się to ostatnio. Jest również bardzo otwarty i nastawiony przyjaźnie, lecz nieumyślnie zachodzi wielu osobom pod skórę. Osobowość Wygląd Hinata jest bardzo niską (149 cm wzrostu) i drobną osobą o szczupłej figurze. Całe jego ciało pokrywają delikatne piegi, najwięcej ma ich na plecach. Włosy chłopaka są rude, średniej długości i naturalnie kręcone. Jego oczy mają kolor mlecznej czekolady, Hinata ma również bardzo ładne, długie rzęsy, jak i zadbane brwi. Chłopaka charakteryzuje również para rudych uszu oraz dwa rude lisie ogonki z białymi końcówkami. Ma małe i delikatne dłonie z paznokciami w kształcie migdałów. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|190pxJaponia - państwo usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo (Japończycy utrzymują, że ich kraj ma kształt „trzydniowego Księżyca”) pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 r. łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami. Najwyższym szczytem jest czynny wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|173pxKitsune - japońskie określenie lisa, używane w języku polskim w znaczeniu bajkowej postaci z dawnych mitów i podań. Lisy są bohaterami japońskiego folkloru, o cechach podobnych do europejskich skrzatów. W mitologii japońskiej przedstawiane są jako istoty rozumne i posiadające magiczne zdolności, które zwiększają się wraz z wiekiem i zdobytą wiedzą. Przede wszystkim mają one zdolność przyjmowania ludzkiej postaci. Niektóre legendy opisują kitsune wykorzystujące te zdolności do oszukiwania i omamiania. Inne historie ukazują je jako wiernych, opiekunów, przyjaciół, kochanków i żony. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Kornelia, Amelie, Leila i Hinata poznali się na targach mody. Oboje interesując się najnowszymi trendami poszli tam, aby zobaczyć, co w następnych sezonach będzie na topie. Stanęli przy sobie w pobliżu sceny. Podziwiając coraz to nowe kreacje mimochodem rozpoczęli pogawędkę. Szybko znaleźli wspólne tematy przekonując się, że mają podobne zainteresowania. Lisek wydał się amarok uroczy, ale szybko okazało się, że jest gejem. Mimo to nie przeszkodziło im to w przegadaniu niemal całego pokazu, na który coraz mniej zwracali uwagę. Po wszystkim wymienili się numerami telefonów i pożegnali. Zostali przyjaciółmi i często wymieniają się informacjami na temat obecnie panującej mody czy doradzają sobie w kwestii ubioru. Natasha Znajomi Chłopak poznał Carola na jednej z imprez w klubokawiarni, gdzie odbywała się wystawa awangardowych obrazów i rzeźb. Carol siedział sobie w spokoju pijąc latte i podziwiając znajdujące się eksponaty a Hinata był zajęty rozmową z jakąś dziewczyną. Nie gadał z nią długo a praktycznie zaraz otrzymał od niej numer telefonu i całusa w policzek. Carol widząc jego sukces uświadomił sobie, że nigdy żadna piękność nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Ponadto Hinata zainteresował go swoją energią i pewnością siebie. Postanowił go zagadać by "przy okazji" wydobyć z niego parę porad, lecz Kitsune szybko zorientował się co chodzi po głowie Bestii i kazał powiedzieć kim jest zainteresowany. Carol wskazał na Leilę a Hinata po rzucie na nią okiem stwierdził, że może ją podejść poprzez pochwalenie się swoimi zdolnościami fotograficznymi i niekonwencjonalnemu podejściu do tematu. Dał mu też parę "bajer" na podryw i popchnął chłopaka w stronę Amaroka. Mimo że Carol początkowo był nieco onieśmielony brnąc coraz bardziej w temat przykuł jej oko, zgodziła się na parę tańców, postawienie drinka i zrobieniu zdjęć. Potem dała mu namiary na siebie i zniknęła w tłumie imprezowiczów. Carol czym prędzej poszedł podziękować Kitsune za jego rady i postawił mu kolejkę. Brie, Genevieve, San hee, Cookie Wrogowie Poznali się z Hatimem w klubie podczas imprezy. Hinata zaczął flirtować z jedną z dziewczyn i wszystko przebiegałoby w miłej atmosferze, gdyby nie Hatim, który wyłonił się za nim jak spod ziemi i zaczął wyzywać go poczynając od jego wzrostu, stylu ubierania się kończąc na jego orientacji, o której się dowiedział dzięki swoim stalkerskim umiejętnościom. Speszona dziewczyna zwiała, zostawiając wkurzonego lisa, z którego Tim się naigrywał wiedząc, że ten nie może mu nic zrobić. Po tym incydencie lisek poinformował Avou, wtedy jeszcze, gdy ten był jego przyjacielem, o tym, co się wydarzyło, a ten znalazłszy żniwiarza na korytarzu dał mu do zrozumienia, że jeśli się od niego nie odczepi to przejdzie do użycia siły. Mimo że Anubis również jest drobnej budowy, Hatim miał w świadomości, że jako bóstwo jest bardzo potężny. Nie chciał z nim zadzierać, ale miał wielką ochotę odegrać się na nich obu - szczególnie na Hinacie, który w jego oczach wyszedł na tchórza i "kabla". Śledził go przez parę dni. Gdy po jakimś tygodniu Hinata spotkał się z Avou, okazało się, że są razem i zaczęło dochodzić do czulszych akcji, Hatim więc zrobił im zdjęcia, które później porozsyłał wszystkim w Straszyceum. Tym oto sposobem uczennice dowiedziały się, że lisek jest w związku z synem Anubisa, a podrywał je dla czystej zabawy, chociaż od incydentu na imprezie tego już nie robił. Hinata podejrzewał, że to Tim jest autorem tego numeru, ale jako, że nie złapał go na gorącym uczynku, obecnie stara się go unikać ze wszystkich sił. Leah, Agledali, Jason Miłość Hinata od zawsze miał bardzo luźne podejście do miłości i nie zamierzał związać się z nikim na stałe ze względu na to, jak długo może żyć. Wolał być singlem, który może bawić się z kim chce, lecz niedawno sytuacja uległa zmianie. Stało się to po poznaniu Avou, bo choć na początku nic nie zapowiadało, że skończą razem, to z biegiem czasu Hinata zaprzestał flirtować z innymi, gdyż zakochiwał się w Anubisie. cdn Zwierzak Zainteresowania Moda Wizaż Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym go rozpoznać? *Po dwóch lisich ogonach. *Po wielu piegach na ciele. *Po jego energicznym usposobieniu, trudno mu wytrzymać długo w jednym miejscu. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Hina, Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' Wszystkie kolor od żółtego po czerwony, lubi też złoty. '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Ciekawostki *Obchodzi urodziny 12 czerwca; jest spod znaku Bliźniąt. *Jego imię oznacza "słonecznik" po japońsku (向日葵), a nazwisko "czysty, woda" (清水). Jego imię zaczerpnięte jest od bohatera anime i mangi "Haikyuu!!". *Wręcz nienawidzi kwaśnych smaków, nigdy nie używa cytryny, nawet do herbaty. *Hinata potrafi angielski, japoński, podstawy koreańskiego oraz chińskiego, jak i również niemiecki. Galeria hinataskulette.png|Skulette chibihinata.png|chibi główka Hinata moodboard by AG.jpg|od Amm <3 Tae '''Park Taehyung (박김태형, Taehyung Park)' - '''16 letni wilkołak pochodzący z Korei Południowej. Jest niesamowicie nieśmiałą i wrażliwą osobą, która nie potrafi być asertywna. Pozwala sobą pomiatać i nie potrafi widzieć w tym nic złego. W wolnym czasie gra w teatrze, jak i pisze scenariusze. Pomimo braku asertywności i nieśmiałości, interesuje się również dziennikarstwem oraz polityką. Osobowość Wygląd Taehyung jest bardzo niskim chłopakiem, ma zaledwie 152 cm wzrostu. Cechuje się również chudą oraz drobną figurą, jego dłonie oraz stopy są małe i delikatne, posiada również długie paznokcie w kształcie migdału. Ma opaloną cerę ozdobioną wieloma pieprzykami na ciele, wygladającymi trochę jak piegi. Najwięcej ma ich na rękach oraz twarzy. Przez delikatne rysy w młodości był mylony z dziewczynką, a obecnie z łatwością mógłby jedną udawać. Ma jasnoniebieskie oczy, wyglądające prawie na szare; jego włosy mają karmelowo-brązowy i zwykle ułożone są z przedziałkiem na środku. Jego brwi są w trochę ciemniejszym kolorze, niż włosy, mają również prosty kształt. Tae posiada wilcze uszy w kolorze jego włosów, jak i wilczy ogon. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|192pxKorea Południowa''' – państwo w Azji Wschodniej, południowej części Półwyspu Koreańskiego powstałe po II wojnie światowej na terenach zajętych przez wojska USA. Republika Korei oficjalnie rości sobie pretensje do całego terytorium Korei. Korea Południowa jest republiką. Konstytucja państwa została uchwalona w roku 1988. Władza ustawodawcza należy do Zgromadzenia Narodowego. Głową państwa jest prezydent, wybierany w wyborach powszechnych. Władzę wykonawczą sprawuje rząd na czele z premierem powoływanym przez prezydenta. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|150pxWilkołak – w wielu mitologiach (m.in. słowiańskiej i germańskiej) i legendach człowiek, który potrafił się przekształcić w wilka. Był wtedy groźny dla innych ludzi i zwierząt domowych, gdyż atakował je w morderczym szale. Wierzono, że wilkołakiem można stać się za sprawą rzuconego uroku lub po ukąszeniu przez innego wilkołaka. Przeistoczenie w wilka było również możliwe dzięki natarciu się specjalną maścią. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Jia, Mei-Lin, Virgo, Lorraine Znajomi Madiredalineida, Zea, Hideo, Kimiko, Beethany, Carol, Sora Wrogowie Electria, Lynx Miłość woof Zwierzak Zainteresowania Teatr Pisanie Dziennikarstwo Śpiew Polityka Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym go rozpoznać? *Często się jąka i zacina gdy mówi. *Robi wszystko bardzo szybko i nerwowo. *Ma prawie zawsze dołki pod oczami/ Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Potrayals thumb|left|138pxW rolę Taehyunga mógłby wcielić się Renjun z zespołu NCT Dream, posiadający idealne rysy twarzy, by grać chłopaka. Serie nazwa serii obrazek *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - opis Ciekawostki Galeria taeskulette.png|Skulette taesimsyyyy.png|Tae w simsach taetwarz.png|twarz Tae taesimsy.png|Tae w simsach Tae moodboard by AG.jpg|moodboard Nathair 'Nathair "Vipera" Husk - '''17 letni bazyliszek, pochodzący z Wielkiej Brytanii. Pasjonuje się od kilku lat modelingiem, dzięki swoim wysiłkom stał się dosyć rozpoznawalny i sławny. Nathair może wydawać się tajemniczą osobą, kiedyś sprawiał również wrażenie bardzo flirciarskiego, choć tak naprawdę nie obchodziła go osoba, z którą flirtował. Zmieniło się to po tym, jak zaczął chodzić z Samem, nadal jednak zachowuje się bardzo szarmancko w stosunku do innych. Jest niesamowicie ambitny i nie dopuszcza do siebie możliwości porażki. Idzie to w parze z jego lekką arogancją oraz pewnością siebie, którą maskuje nienawiść do siebie samego sprzed kilku lat. Na początku swojej kariery cierpiał na anoreksję, z której już wyszedł. Osobowość Wygląd Nathair jest całkiem wysokim chłopakiem (172cm) o idealnej sylwetce, chociaż widać w niej jeszcze pozostałoci po chorobie z przeszłości. Pod ciuchmai ukrywa zielone łuski, które zajmują większość jego pleców oraz nóg, część widoczna jest również na jego brodzie na rękach za to ma sporadycznie rozsiane białe łuski; są one również na końcach zielonych łusek na plecach. Z innych wężowych elementów można dotrzeć ostre i długie kły, jak i rozdwojony język. Posiada mały pieprzyk, charakterystyczny pieprzyk na szyi. Ma białe, krótkie włosy, które zawsze są idealnie ułożone. Jego oczy mają podłużne źrenice, a tęczówka jest jasnozielona. Naturalnie ma białe brwi, jednak maluje je na szaro. Wiąże sięto z tym, że ogólnie nie stroni od makijażu, używajac częto podkładu, czy eyelinera. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|180pxAnglia – największa i najludniejsza część składowa Zjednoczonego Królestwa Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii Północnej, w przeszłości samodzielne królestwo. Anglię zamieszkuje 83% całkowitej populacji państwa. Region zajmuje dwie trzecie wyspy Wielkiej Brytanii i ma granice lądowe z Walią na zachodzie i Szkocją na północy. Wyspa oblewana jest przez Morze Północne, Morze Irlandzkie, Ocean Atlantycki i kanał La Manche. Stolicą Anglii jest Londyn. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|127pxBazyliszek, czasem nazywany królem węży – mityczne stworzenie, pojawiające się w legendach, podaniach i bajkach wielu narodowości (także w Polsce). Bazyliszek, wykluwający się z jaj, które składają siedmioletnie koguty, a następnie wysiadywany 9 lat przez ropuchy lub węże, może żyć wiele wieków. Według innych legend bazyliszek jest stworzeniem, które rodzi się raz na 100 lat z jaja złożonego przez koguta. Wyglądem przypomina olbrzymiego węża, kojarzony jest także z jaszczurką. Może osiągnąć do piętnastu metrów długości. Żywi się wszelkiego rodzaju ssakami, ptakami, a także większością gadów. Jest śmiertelnym wrogiem pająków. Jego jad, odór, a nawet spojrzenie powodowało śmierć. Fakt ten w legendach był powszechnie wykorzystywany: bohater podstępem zmuszał bazyliszka, aby ten spojrzał w lustro lub w inny przedmiot, w którym może ujrzeć swoje odbicie, aby uśmiercić gada. Naturalnym czynnikiem, który może doprowadzić do śmierci bazyliszka jest pianie koguta. Zabić mogła go również łasica swoim zapachem. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Varia, Aryana Charu, Leila, Peyton Znajomi Jia, Kimiko, Beethany, Jason Wrogowie Neomi Miłość Samael Kurosawa Zwierzak Zainteresowania Moda Show biznes Gra na skrzypcach Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png Znam swoją wartość, umiem ocenić moje możliwości. Świat o mnie usłyszy, prędzej czy później.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.pngWszystko można obrócić w truciznę.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png Och, siedź cicho. ''Plik:Cytat2.png - do Varii Po czym go rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary '''Ksywki:' Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Ciekawostki *Urodził się 7 lipca; jest spod znaku Raka. *Jego drugi cytat to nawiązanie do słów wypowiedzianych przez Cassiopeię z gry League of Legends. *Ma RBF - Resting Bitch Face. *Nie przejął umiejętności zamieniania w kamień po ojcu, prawdopodobnie przez to, że jego biologiczna matka była innej rasy bądź nawet człowiekiem. Galeria moodboardnathair.jpg|moodboard chibinathair.png|chibi główka nathtwatada.png|judging u nathair.png Dacey '''Dacey Kahnyeli - '''17 letni syn Kukulkana pochodzący z Gwatemali. Przepisał się niedawno do Straszyceum po tym, jak jego ojciec znalazł bardziej opłacalną pracę w USA. Jest to pełen życia chłopak, mogący wydawać się trochę arogancki... bo taki w pewnej części jest. Pasjonuje się taniec, głównie tańcem brzucha. Gra też na perkusji, kiedyś był członkiem zespołu, jednak ten szybko się rozpadł. Mieszkając wcześniej w Gwatemali również często surfował. Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left '''Gwatemala (República de Guatemala) – państwo w Ameryce Środkowej, położone nad Oceanem Atlantyckim i Oceanem Spokojnym. Graniczy z Salwadorem (203 km), Hondurasem (256 km), Meksykiem (962 km), Belize (266 km) – łączna długość granic wynosi 1687 km, ponadto 400 km wybrzeża morskiego. Gwatemalczycy to stosunkowo młodzi ludzie (40% ludności ma poniżej lat 14). Potomkowie Europejczyków oraz Latynosi stanowią tu tylko 59,4%, reszta to natomiast w większości Majowie. Większość mieszkańców to katolicy, protestanci i inni chrześcijanie. Spora grupa ludzi wyznaje wierzenia Majów. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left Kukulkan (Kukulcan, Tepeu Gucumatz) – w kulturze Majów odpowiednik azteckiego boga Quetzalcoatla, a także inkaskiego Wirakoczy; Zielony Pierzasty Wąż, stworzyciel świata i krzewiciel cywilizacji – utożsamiany z twórcą kultury Majów Itzamną. Kukulkan jako bóg i władca czterech elementów: ziemi, wiatru, wody oraz ognia – reprezentowanych kolejno przez jego atrybuty, czyli kukurydzę, sępa, rybę i jaszczurkę uznawany był także za bóstwo odrodzenia i zmartwychwstania, natomiast w kulturze Tolteków za podniesionego do rangi bóstwa założyciela cywilizacji, twórcę medycyny i pierwszego systemu kalendarzowego, nauczyciela rolnictwa i rybołówstwa. Niekiedy nazywany także „Bogiem B”. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Bijou, Akanksha, Lynx Znajomi Jamie, Electria Wrogowie Lucią Miłość Chalchi Rantan Ameteru Dacey skrzyżował z nim swoje drogi na pewnej imprezie, gdzie obaj znaleźli się z tego samego powodu - aby znaleźć sobie kogoś na jedną noc. Uwagę Rantana od razu przyciągnął wysoki, umięśniony chłopak, w dodatku jeszcze przystojny. Bez zawahania usiadł przy nim i zaczął go zagadywać, a po chwili było już wiadome, że oboje zrozumieli swoje intencje. Po wyszeptaniu słów "Mam dzisiaj wolny dom", oboje pojechali do domu kitsune, gdzie spędzili ze sobą udaną noc. Dacey zostawił chłopakowi swój numer, gdyby chciał to jeszcze powtórzyć i ulotnił się z posiadłości Rantana. Dopiero dobry tydzień po tym spotkaniu Rantan wykorzystał fakt posiadania numery chłopaka i zadzwonił do niego, zapraszając na kolejne spotkanie. Noc przebiegła gładko, jak poprzednia, lecz rano oboje odbyli rozmowę o ich podejściu do związków. Jasne było, że w końcu Dacey będzie oczekiwał od tej relacji czegoś więcej, co na początku nie uruchomiło u Rantana alarmu - w końcu przystojny, dobry w... różnych sferach życiowych chłopak daje wyraźne znaki, że chce z nim być. Zdał sobie sprawę, że prawie go nie zna, a poza tym... było w nim coś, co sprawiało, iż nie potrafił mu do końca zaufać w tych sprawach. Nie był fanem związków, a już na pewno nie chciał być zraniony. Zasugerował mu, że utrzymają tę relację na poziomie bez uczuć, tylko przyjemność, na co Dacey przyznał, lecz po jakiś trzech miesiącach ich kontakt zaczął wygasać, aż w końcu nawet nie witali się na korytarzu Zwierzak Zainteresowania Taniec Kultury Gra na perkusji Surfowanie Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją/jego rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie nazwa serii obrazek *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - opis Ciekawostki Galeria włosyczycoś.png|kolory włosów (nie patrzeć na kształt plz) Jia '''Kwon "Amber" Ji-woo, '''a właściwie Lisong Jia - 18 letnia córka chińskiego smoka pochodząca z Chin, jednak większość swojego życia spędziła w Korei pod zmienionym imieniem i nazwiskiem. Zmiana nazwiska nastąpiła przez chęć zapomnienia o swoich chińskich korzeniach. Jednym z jej głównych zainteresowań jest taniec, szczególnie hip-hop oraz street dance. Była przez długi okres swojego życia trainee w koreańskiej wytwórni, jednak nie udało jej się osiągnąć takiego sukcesu, jaki chciała osiągnąć. Przez nadmiar obowiązków związanych z treningami, nie zdała jeden rok. Oprócz tańca uwielbia też malować murale, lecz stara się nie naprzykrzać władzy miast robiąc to bez pozwolenia, więc najczęściej przyjmuje oferty malowania jakiś obrazów na ścianach w domach ludzi. Osobowość Jia przez całe swoje życie nauczyła się, że ciężka praca to najważniejsza wartość. Dziewczyna zawsze przykłada się do tego, co robi i stara wyciągnąć się z siebie maksymalny potencjał. Nigdy nie marnuje czasu na jakieś głupoty, bo po prostu tego nie lubi, przez co daje sobie sama mało czasu na odpoczynek. Nie lubi też osób leniwych i mało ambitnych, według niej każdy w życiu powinien mieć jakiś cel i do niego dążyć, i nigdy nie zrozumie tego, że ktoś mógłby nie mieć planu na życie. Rozpiera ją prawie zawsze niekończąca się energia, lecz nie jest nadpobudliwa, bardziej przekłada się to na jej werwę i zapał do pracy. Umie opanować swoją energię kiedy trzeba i siedzieć spokojnie, potrafi bardzo dobrze wyczuć, kiedy powinna przestać coś robić lub spoważnieć. Tyczy się to jednak tylko sytuacji społecznych, bo ma niestety tendencję do przemęczenia się i przepracowywania, w czym nie widzi nic złego. W tej, jak i wielu innych sprawach jest niesamowicie uparta i zawsze trzyma na swoim, przez co trudno przemówić jej do rozumu. Kwestionowanie czegoś równa się dla niej zburzeniu fundamentu domu - czuje się wtedy, jakby wszystko, co myślała jest niezgodne z prawdą. Pomijając takie momenty, Jia to pewna siebie osoba pełna charyzmy, przyciągająca do siebie wiele osób. Wie, jak zdobyć to, co chce i będzie do tego dążyć. Jest też niesamowicie szczera, kiedy coś jej się nie spodoba, nie boi wyrażać się swojej opinii na głos, nawet, jeśli może to kogoś skrzywdzić. Nigdy nie plotkuje, bo woli powiedzieć to, co myśli o danej osobie bezpośrednio do niej. Zraziła tak do siebie wiele osób, ale rzadko robi to ze złośliwości, uważa po prostu, że jej zdanie może się komuś przydać i jest znaczące. Wiąże się to z tym, iż przez to, w jaki sposób została wychowana, ma dosyć wysokie mniemanie o sobie, pomimo kilku znaczących porażek. Bardzo silnie wierzy w swoje umiejętności i zbyt nagminnie nie dopuszcza do siebie zdania innych. Jest to hipokryzją z jej strony, lecz sama tego nie zauważa, nawet, gdy ktoś jej to wytknie. Wydaje się być przez to arogancka... i to w dużym stopniu prawda. Dlatego niesamowicie okropnie przeżywa porażki, które dotykają ją bardzo wewnętrznie, nie potrafi w żadnym stopniu sobie z nimi poradzić. Oprócz takich momentów, ma też czasami chwile, w których nie wierzy w swoje umiejętności i z wiekiem ujawnia jej się to coraz bardziej, sama się do tego jednak nie przyzna ani nie potrafi o tym nikomu powiedzieć. Butelkuje w sobie negatywne emocje, aby w końcu się złamać. Przelewa to bardziej w gniew niż w smutek, przez co ma tendencję do ranienia innych, gdy tak się stanie. Jednak gdy już się uspokoi, stara się przerosić osoby, które zraniła, jeśli według niej powinna to zrobić. Mimo wszystko jest przyjazną i w dużym stopniu miłą osobą, otwartą na nowe znajomości. Potrafi być też wierną przyjaciółką, która może po prostu nie mieć często czasu. Nie potrafi również wysłuchiwać ludzi przez dłuższy czas, woli sama opowiadać i przewodzić dyskusją. Tym samym lubi również rządzić grupą ludzi, rozkazywać im oraz powierzać zadania, w czym jest bardzo dobra. Stara się jednak, gdy sprawuje nad kimś pieczę, nie zamieniać się w dyktatora. Jia uwielbia porządek, wszystko musi mieć zaplanowane, ułożone, a w jej pokoju musi panować kompletna czystość. Bez planów czuje się strasznie zdezorientowana i nie potrafi działać impulsywnie, co kłóci się z jej energicznym i lekko wybuchowym charakterem. Jia niestety nie jest zbyt bystrą osobą, czego jest sama świadoma i to tak naprawdę jedna z niewielu rzeczy, która potrafi zachwiać jej mniemanie o sobie. Często dłużej zajmuje jej zrozumienie czegoś, ale nie odpuszcza i brnie do momentu, aż w końcu da radę ogarnąć, o co chodziło. Szczególnie, iż Jia jest naprawdę ciekawa świata i chciałaby poznawać nowe rzeczy, nawet, jeśli idzie jej to opornie. Pomimo niedopuszczania do siebie opinii innych, to te dotykające jej intelektu potrafią ją wewnętrznie zranić, tak, że dziewczyna nawet nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Sam mechanizm blokowania oceny od innych, oprócz z winy wychowania, wziął się u niej wtedy, kiedy zaczęła się szkolić jako trainee i wkroczyła do świata muzycznego biznesu. Bała się, że będąc wrażliwą na to, co pomyślą o niej inni, załamie się i nie da rady spełnić swojego marzenia. Widziała, jak jej przyjaciele łamią się pod presją i nie chciała do nich dołączyć, tym samym wykształcając u siebie warstwę pewnej siebie, trochę aroganckiej dziewczyny, którym mechanizmem obronnym jest nieprzyjmowanie od siebie opinii innych. Wygląd Jia jest wysoką i szczupłą dziewczyną, o wysportowanej figurze. Ma jasnozieloną skórę pokrytą łuskami, również na twarzy, w dotyku jest jednak totalne gładka. Jej oczy mają naturalne zwężoną źrenicę, a tęczówki podzielone są na dwa kolory - różowy i zielony. Rzęsy dziewczyny są jasnobrązowe i bardzo długie. Jia ma długie, lekko falowane włosy z prostą, rzadką grzywką w popielatym blondzie, a jej brwi są proste i trochę ciemniejsze od jej włosów. Naturalnie ma czarne włosy, ale od kilku lat stale je farbuje, by nie widać było odrostów. Posiada również kły, które widać tylko, gdy się uśmiechnie. Na jej głowie znajdują się białe rogi, ma takie ogon zakończony białą kitką. Posiada również kolczyka - septum. Miejsce pochodzenia '''thumb|left|160pxChiny – państwo w Azji Wschodniej, obejmujące historyczne Chiny (bez Tajwanu) oraz Tybet i inne ziemie w Azji Środkowej zamieszkane w sumie przez 56 grup etnicznych. Chiny to najludniejsze państwo świata o populacji przekraczającej 1,3 mld osób, co stanowi 19,1% populacji światowej. Pod względem powierzchni jest 3. na świecie, a pod względem wielkości gospodarki 2. (zarówno pod względem PKB nominalnego, jak i PKB realnego) po Stanach Zjednoczonych. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|126pxSmok chiński '– stwór z chińskiej mitologii, z której trafił do innych kultur Azji Wschodniej, czasami nazywany na Zachodzie "smokiem orientalnym"Zazwyczaj przedstawiany jako długie, wężopodobne stworzenie z wielkimi szponami, jest od dawna silnie zakorzenionym w folklorze i sztuce Chin symbolem mocy przynoszącej szczęście. Personifikuje też koncepcję yang, jego domeną jest pogoda, postrzegany jest jako władca deszczu i w ogóle wody. Wielu Chińczyków używa terminu "Potomkowie Smoka" jako swej identyfikacji etnicznej.Smok jest niekiedy używany w kulturze Zachodu jako symbol narodowy Chin. Jednakże sami Chińczycy, zarówno z ChRL jak i Tajwanu niezmiernie rzadko używają symbolu smoka w takim charakterze. Wiele chińskich przysłów i idiomów odnosi się do smoka, na przykład powiedzenie "Pragnąć, by dziecko zostało smokiem" (望子成龍) odnosi się do rodziców, którzy mają wygórowane ambicje w stosunku do dzieci. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Electria, Taehyung, Min, Lynx Znajomi Ally, Jamie, Nathair, Ayano, Casper Wrogowie Aeminali, Neomi Miłość Jedyną miłością Jii jest taniec i kariera. Jia miała kilku chłopaków, ale z żadnym nie była na długo, ponieważ szybko traciła nimi zainteresowanie i brakowało jej czasu na chodzenie na randki, kiedy wracała wykończona z treningów. Przy zmianie wytwórni, zakazano jej w końcu umawiać się na randki, co aż tak nie przeszkadzało dziewczynie, lecz w tamtym okresie zbliżyła się do kilku dziewczyn, z którymi mieszkała. Obecnie nikogo nawet nie szuka, bo uważa, że ma inne rzeczy na głowie. Zwierzak Jia posiada dwa rottweilery o imionach Lux i Millie. Ma je już od pięciu lat, są jej wiernymi towarzyszami i pomimo pozorów, to bardzo łagodne i wierne psy, będące agresywne tylko wtedy, gdy bronią swojej pani. Jia miała też kiedyś corgiego, jednak został on z rodziną w Korei, a dziewczyna trochę mocno za nim tęskni, jednak rodzice wysyłają jej często filmiki i zdjęcia, by trochę wynagrodzić tę tęsknotę. Zainteresowania Taniec Jia uwielbia taniec nowoczesny, hip-hop, jazz etc. Uczyła się u jednych z najlepszych tancerzy w Korei dzięki dorobku rodziców, przez co przewyższała umiejętnościami innych trainee, jak i również miała do tego prawdziwą pasję. Z braku wolnego czasu nie mogła występować w konkurach, lecz znajdowała często pracę jako tancerz gwiazd, próbując tym samym jakoś się wybić w tanecznym świecie. Obecnie często wrzuca swoje covery oraz choreografię na kanał YT, zbierając przy tym duże grono fanów. Jej sceniczna nazwa to "Amber". Malowanie murali Choć rzadko o tym mówi, to dziewczyna lubi malować murale, jednak nigdy nie czerpała satysfakcji z robienia tego bez wyraźniej zgody władz, więc miała swoją ścianę od garażu, na której ćwiczyła. Czasami oferowała też malowanie ścian w pokojach dzieci, gdy miała już więcej wolnego czasu. Sprawiało jej to przyjemność i nie pobierała za to dużych opłat, a gdy chodziło o śmiertelnie chore dzieci lub szpitale, wykonywała pracę za darmo. Śpiew Razem z tańcem, dziewczyna trenowała się w śpiewie, do którego też ma predyspozycje, lecz nie ciągnie jej aż tak do tego. Ma wyćwiczone najważniejsze techniki i od czasu do czasu nagra cover jakiejś piosenki, ale nie dzieli się nią ze światem. O wiele bardziej pewniej czuje się za to w rapowaniu, a wiele osób chwaliło jej flow i niski, charakterystyczny głos. Zdarza jej się pisać własne teksty, które chowa do szuflady Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png ''Oczywiście, że mi się uda! Kiedyś musi... ''Plik:Cytat2.png - odnośnie swojej kariery. *Plik:Cytat1.png ''Kochana, życie to jedna wielka scena.Plik:Cytat2.png - do Electrii. *Plik:Cytat1.png Masz nowe zlecenie? Gratulacje! Wiesz... możesz też polecić swoją dobrą przyjaciółkę przy okazji. ''Plik:Cytat2.png - do Nathaira. Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Dużych rogach oraz ogonie. #Często po sposobie ubioru, który dużo odsłania. #Niskim i głębokim głosie. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary '''Ksywki: '''Missy, Amber '''Ulubione powiedzonko: ' "Będzie w porządku, coś kiedyś musi być w porządku." 'Najbardziej lubi:'Taniec, który jest główną z jej pasji. Lubi też wychodzić rano pobiegać, choć przez szkołę robi to zdecydowanie rzadziej. Gdy nie ma ochoty na żadne fizyczne zajęcia, szkicuje sobie luźno lub słucha muzyki. '...a najmniej:'Brak jakiegokolwiek planu i nieplanowane sytuacje, z którymi nie potrafi sobie poradzić. Nie lubi również ludzi, którzy jej nie słuchają. 'Zwierzak: '''Jia posiada dwa rottweilery - Lux oraz Millie, oraz jednego corgi w rodzinnym domu. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez:'Odtwarzacza MP3, telefonu, power banku do tego właśnie telefonu, oraz pudru matującego. 'Ulubiony kolor: '''Biały, szary oraz złoty. '''Sekrety jego pokoju: '''Jia ma pokój w apartamencie, na najwyższym piętrze. Mieszka razem z ciotką, która oddała jej największy pokój w całym apartamencie. Dziewczyna uwielbia minimalny styl, dlatego też jej pokój jest bardzo prosty i nowoczesny. Zawsze zachowuje w nim porządek, bo nie potrafi znieść bałaganu. Jest to w jej przypadku dosyć łatwe zdanie, ponieważ nie posiada wiele rzeczy po przeprowadzce - większość książek i innych akcesorii zostawiła w Korei. Jia ma też w pokoju zamontowaną rurę do tańca i mnóstwo luster, tak jak w studiu tanecznym. '''Ciekawostka: '''Czy wiesz, że Jia nienawidzi tańców towarzyskich? Serie nazwa serii obrazek *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - opis Ciekawostki *Jia urodziła się 30 lipca; jest spod znaku Lwa, a jej chiński znak to Królik. *Postać zaadoptowana od Rochi. *Nazwa sceniczna wzięta jest od Amber Liu, członkini koreańskiego zespołu f(x), a samo imię Jia pochodzi od chińskiej piosenkarki i aktorki, która była członkinią zespołu Miss A - Meng Jia. *Nienawidzi swojego naturalnego koloru włosu, dlatego zawsze farbuje się na jakieś jasne kolory. *Tutaj można posłuchać playlisty inspirowanej postacią. *Ma zaburzenie obsesyjno-kompulsywne. *Zawsze musi mieć najnowszy model telefonu, jaki jest dostępny na rynku. Galeria Jiasimsy.png|Jia Basic Jiatwarzsimsy.png|Jia twarz jiastrojesimsy.png|kilka stroi Jia by Rochi.jpg|od Rochi <3 jiapokój.png|pokoj Jia moodboard by AG.jpg|od Amm <3 Jacek Królik '''Jack Rabbit - '''16 letni jackalope, pochodzący ze stanu Wyoming w USA. Interesuje się głównie magią oraz iluzją, lecz pomimo tych dosyć efektownych hobby, Jack jest bardzo cichą i nieśmiałą osobą. Nie lubi się afiszować, a najlepiej siedziałby w domu i czytał komiksy lub obejrzał kilka sezonów nowego serialu. Ma jednak dużo uroku w sobie, choć sam tego nie przyzna. Osobowość quiet nerd Wygląd Jack jest niskim, uroczym chłopakiem o jasnobeżowym ciele z wieloma brązowymi plamkami. Ma również królicze nóżki zamiast normalnych stóp. Na głowie ma również charakterystyczne dla jego rasy rogi jelenia, jak i długie, stojące zajęcze uszka oraz nosek. Jego włosy mają naturalnie biały kolor i od wielu lat ma taką samą fryzurę. Jest właścicielem bardzo jasnoniebieskich oczu. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|176pxWyoming – stan w środkowo-zachodniej części USA. Jest dziesiątym stanem pod względem powierzchni, jednak z populacją mniejszą niż 600 tys. mieszkańców plasuje się na ostatnim miejscu pod względem liczby ludności. W związku z tym charakteryzuje się niską gęstością zaludnienia, która umiejscawia stan ten na 49 miejscu w tej kategorii. Na północy graniczy ze stanem Montana, na zachodzie ze stanem Idaho, na południowym zachodzie ze stanem Utah, na południu z Kolorado, a na wschodzie ze stanami Nebraska i Dakota Południowa. Południowo-zachodnia część stanu położona jest w Górach Skalistych, a północno-wschodnia na Wielkich Równinach. Stolicą i największym miastem jest Cheyenne z populacją 59 466 mieszkańców w 2010 roku. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|126pxJackalope - jest to kryptyda przynależna do terenu Ameryki Północnej. Wygląda ona jak dziki zająć z jelenimi rogami. Pierwsze źródła o europejskich (a zarazem współczesnych) jackalope'ach pochodzą z 1517 roku. Rogaty zając znany był wtedy pod nazwą Lepus cornutus. Europejczycy, którzy powrócili z niedawno odkrytej Ameryki Północnej mogli przywieźć do Starego Świata wirus brodawczaka króliczego (Cottontail rabbit papillomavirus - CRPV). To właśnie, niemal na pewno, dzięki niemu powstała legenda rogatych zajęczaków. Nieco nowszym, bardziej sprecyzowanym (i bardziej wiarygodnym niż książka Zakariya) źródłem istnienia jackalope’ów jest "Historia Animalium Liber I: De Quadrupedibus Viviparis" wydana w 1563 roku. Znajduje się w niej rysunek zwierzęcia z nazwą gatunkową w podpisie - Lepus dormit. Namalował go Joris Hoenflagel. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Jodrin, Mimzy Znajomi Hideo, Bilguun, Oliver, Katherine, Kaveh Wrogowie Peyton, Zeia i Xena, Bijou Miłość Trinette Zwierzak Zainteresowania Iluzja W świecie, gdzie magia jest czymś najbardziej realnym, a nadnaturalne stworzenia otaczają go wszędzie, Jack i tak zafascynował się iluzją. Od małego wręcz zakochany był w magii, lecz sam nie mógł jej używać, będąc tylko zwykłym jackalope. Zaczął uczyć się więc iluzji, mniej widowiskowej sztuki, która pozwalała mu choć trochę urzeczywistnić jego marzenia o byciu czarodziejem. Jack zna na pamięć wiele tricków oraz sztuczek, zawsze ma przy sobie talię kart, tak na wszelki wypadek. Komiksy i seriale Ponad inne formy kultury, Jack ceni sobie komiksy oraz seriale. Zawsze stara się choć raz dziennie obejrzeć po jeden odcinek serialu, który akurat ogląda, aby nie mieć zaległości. Z komiksami jest trochę inaczej, ze względu na ich cenę oraz mniejszą popularność, chłopak odkłada je sobie na wolniejszą chwilę, by móc w spokoju przeczytać całość. Przez swoje 16 letnie życie zgromadził już całkiem zdumiewającą kolekcję tomów. Popkultura Jacka interesuje również popkultura w tym bardziej ogólnym sensie - muzyka, filmy, sztuka. Słucha kilku podcastów w wolnym czasie, by być na bieżąco z tym, co się dzieje w świecie, jak i również nie stroni od różnych gatunków czy to muzyki, czy filmu. Ma szeroką wiedzę na temat ważnych dla kultury wydarzeń, co również idzie z jego pasją do uczenia się historii. Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym go rozpoznać? *Wielu brązowych plamkach na ciele. *Długich, króliczych uszach oraz rogach. *Ma przy sobie zawsze staromodny zegarek. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Jackie, Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie nazwa serii obrazek *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - opis Ciekawostki *Postać zaadoptowana od Pixie. *Obchodzi urodziny 12 marca; Jest spod znaku Ryb. Galeria jjj.png|szkic zrobiony touchpadem na leżąco :'D jackskulette.png|skulette 'Evangeline Gabrielle Amaris Shepard - '''16 letnia anielica, pochodząca z Wielkiej Brytanii. Pochodzi z bardzo wierzącej i wiernej rodziny, co przeszło również na nią, czasami jednak jej poglądy mogą wydawać się lekko fanatyczne. Nie chce nikogo nimi skrzywdzić, dlatego rzadko wyraża swoją opinię na głos. Wiąże się to też z tym, że jest na to zbyt miła i wrażliwa. Ma mało zainteresowań, które mogą wydawać się innym nudne - szyje oraz czyta książki. Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|174px'Wielka Brytania – unitarne państwo wyspiarskie położone w Europie Zachodniej. W skład Wielkiej Brytanii zalicza się Anglia, Walia i Szkocja położone na wyspie Wielka Brytania oraz Irlandia Północna leżąca w północnej części wyspy Irlandia. Na wyspie tej znajduje się jedyna granica lądowa Zjednoczonego Królestwa z innym państwem – Irlandią. Poza nią Wielka Brytania otoczona jest przez Ocean Atlantycki na zachodzie i północy, Morze Północne na wschodzie, kanał La Manche na południu i Morze Irlandzkie na zachodzie. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|160pxAnioł – byt duchowy w wielu religiach, który służy i na różne sposoby wypełnia zamysły Boga. Aniołowie często występują w Starym Testamencie (np. Rdz 3, 24; księgi prorockie). Biblia nie mówi jednak wiele o naturze i rodzajach tych bytów. Więcej informacji na ten temat można znaleźć w pismach kabalistycznych oraz w apokryfach. W pierwszych wiekach wśród Ojców Kościoła istniały pewne spory co do natury tych bytów. Np. Grzegorz z Nazjanzu, Jan z Damaszku czy Bazyli Wielki wyobrażali anioły jako istoty eteryczno-ogniste. Jeszcze na Soborze Nicejskim II w 787 przypisywano im subtelne ciała. Ostatecznie kwestię rozstrzygnięcia przypisuje się św. Augustynowi. Relacje Rodzina Gabriel (pod nazwą Cassiel) Dalsza rodzina Francesca Przyjaciele Sora, Zareen Znajomi Amelie, Neomi, Blythe, Mei, Jay, Zerynthia, Leila, Connor, Haru Wrogowie Lynx Miłość Lorraine Zwierzak Zainteresowania Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png Jestem aniołem, uosobieniem dobra i pozytywnej energii. Ale pamiętaj, że to my nazywani jesteśmy demonami gdy upadniemy, to my mamy wolną wolę, z której możemy korzystać jak ludzie. Jesteśmy takimi samymi grzesznikami jak oni.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png Evangeline, ale możesz mi mówić Eve... byleby nie mylić z tą Ewą...Plik:Cytat2.png - kiedy jesteś awkward i próbujesz żartować *Plik:Cytat1.png Jesteście moją rodziną... Kocham cię, kocham was wszystkich.Plik:Cytat2.png - do swojej matki Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Eve, Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie nazwa serii obrazek *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - opis Ciekawostki *Obchodzi urodziny 25 grudnia, w Boże Narodzenie; jest spod znaku Koziorożca. *Evangeline oznacza "dobre wieści" z hebrajskiego, Gabrielle "Bóg jest moją siłą", Amaris "prezent od Boga", a Shepard wywodzi się od wyrazu "pasterz", nazwisko jest również nawiązaniem do gry Mass Effect. *Jeden z jej cytatów jest nawiązaniem do słów Castiela z "Supernatural". **Pseudonim jej ojca jest również nawiązaniem do postaci Castiela. Galeria aniołaaaaaa.png|twarz aniołzmiana.png moodboardevangelnne.jpg|moodboard Evasimsy.png|Eve w simsach 26175390_1763553523679047_386544998_n.jpg|idk Evebiolette.png|Skulette Evangeline chibi by Rochi.jpg|urocze chibi od Rochi <3 'Rišo - '''16 letni polewik pochodzący z północnej części Słowacji. Ma bardzo spokojny charakter, nigdy nie wybucha gniewem ani nie panikuje, a jeśli już, to nie okazuje tego zewnętrznie. Potrafi być niesamowicie uparty oraz wytrwały, zdarza mu się jednak być strasznym leniem. Zamieszkuje stodołę znajdującą się we wsi blisko New Salem, za pozwoleniem właściela. Potrafi grać na gitarze, jak i ukulele oraz banjo. Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|186pxSłowacja '– państwo śródlądowe w Europie Środkowej. Graniczy z Austrią (106,7 km), Polską (541,1 km), Czechami (251,8 km), Ukrainą (97,8 km) oraz Węgrami (654,8 km). Łączna długość granicy lądowej wynosi 1652,2 km. Do 1993 wchodziła w skład Czechosłowacji. Od 19 stycznia 1993 r. członek ONZ, od 29 marca 2004 członek NATO, od 1 maja 2004 należy do Unii Europejskiej, a od 1 stycznia 2009 – do strefy euro. Stolicą państwa jest Bratysława, położona nad Dunajem przy granicy z Austrią i Węgrami. Klasyczny potwór 'thumb|left|190pxPolewik lub polewoj – słowiański demon polny, żyjący w zbożu i opiekujący się nim. Męski odpowiednik południcy. Polewiki wyobrażano sobie jako niskich ludzi o ziemistej cerze i kłosami zbóż zamiast zarostu. W południe i o zachodzie słońca polewik wychodził na miedzę. Napotkanych ludzi wodził na manowce, zaś śpiących w tym czasie na miedzy podduszał i deptał. Był szczególnie agresywny wobec napotkanych pijanych ludzi, których potrafił nawet zabić. Podczas żniw przerażony polewik uciekał przed ostrzami sierpów, aż w końcu krył się w ostatnim zebranym snopku. Ten ostatni snop należało z honorami zabrać z pola i umieścić w kącie stodoły, gdzie polewik mógł przetrwać do następnej wiosny. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Jason, Leliani Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym go rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie nazwa serii obrazek *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - opis Ciekawostki Galeria Phoenix 'Serafina Elaiza Pheling -' jednak nienawidzi swojego imienia, więc przedstawia się jako '''Phoenix, 17 letnia hybryda demona i żywiołaka ognia, pochodząca z Bhutanu. Wywodzi się z bardzo bogatej i ułożonej rodziny, jednak sama jest przeciwieństwem ogłady. O dziwo nie wpływa to na jej relację z rodziną, bo całkiem dobrze dogaduje się z rodzicami. Jest piromanką, co niebezpiecznie zgrywa się z jej agresywnym i wulgarnym charakterem. Interesuje się takimi rzeczami jak fryzjerstwo czy rysowanie, głównie w formie graffiti oraz tatuaży. Osobowość agresywna energiczna chamska, wulgarna, odważna pewna siebie uwielbia adrenalinę często specjalnie wpada w tarapaty inteligentna sprytna manipulatorka szybko się nudzi bezczelna lubi żartować głośna indywidualistka, posiada jednak pewien charm, który przyciąga do niej innych, samodzielna, zazdrosna leniwa jeśli chodzi o prace nie słucha się innych Wygląd Phoenix jest bardzo wysoką dziewczyną (ma 186 cm wzrostu) o szczupłej, wysportowanej sylwetce. Jej skóra jest dosyć jasna, jednak ma bardzo lekkie bordowe zabarwienie, jakby była lekko przypalona. Końcówki jej palców również są ciemniejsze. Podczas używania swoich mocy można dostrzec na nich jakby żyły w kolorze ognia. Jej oczy wyglądają, jakby płonął w nich ogień; mają zwężone źrenice i są w odcieniach pomarańczu oraz żółci, w środku są jednak beżowo-białe. Włosy Phoenix są długie, są w kolorze ciemnoczerwono-pomarańczowo-żółtego ombre, a z jednej strony mają wygolony bok, na którym widoczny jest wzór w kształcie płomienia. Brwi dziewczyny są mocno czarne, a na lewej widoczna jest przerwa pomiędzy włoskami. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|180pxBhutan – państwo w Azji Południowej, we wschodnich Himalajach, graniczące na północy, zachodzie i wschodzie z Chinami, a na południu z Indiami; bez dostępu do morza. Oficjalna nazwa Druk Jul oznacza Królestwo Smoka. Mieszkańcy Bhutanu nazywają siebie Druk Pa – ludzie grzmotu. Bhutan jest górzystym krajem bez dostępu do morza, leżącym we wschodniej części Himalajów, pomiędzy Tybetem w Chinach na północy, a indyjskimi stanami Asam i Bengal Zachodni na południu i wschodzie oraz Sikkim na zachodzie. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|178pxŻywiołak to rodzaj mitycznego potwora występującego w kinematyce i literaturze. Powiązane są one z konkretnymi żywiołami. Żywiołakiem najczęściej jest duch, który jest ucieleśnieniem jednego z żywiołów: ognia (pod postacią ciepła), ziemi (stałości), woda (płynu) i powietrza (gazu). Posiadają oni nadprzyrodzone moce i są zazwyczaj niewidoczni dla zwykłych ludzi. Najczęściej żyją wśród drzew, zbiorników wodnych, dużych plantacji roślin, torfowisk, gór oraz złóż minerałów. W XVI wieku, alchemik Paracelsus pogrupował żywiołaki na cztery grupy – Żywiołaki ognia (salamandry), Żywiołaki wody (ondyny), Żywiołaki ziemi (gnomy) oraz Żywiołaki powietrza (sylfy). Relacje Rodzina matka himalaistka, ojciec wiedzał, że poślubiając ją, poślubia ją i góry Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Hatim, Lucas, Skye, Lucien, Meelania, Lynx Znajomi Bijou, Carla, Virgo, Varia, Luane Wrogowie Neomi, Hideo, Val Miłość Peyton, Zwierzak Zainteresowania Graffiti Muzyka Fryzjerstwo Tatuaże Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png Ogień jest niestały, potężny i potrafi strawić wszystko na swojej drodze. Czy to nie niesamowite? ''Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png ''Raz dwa trzy, raz dwa trzy, zaraz się potknę i wywalę na ryj.Plik:Cytat2.png - podczas próby tańca *Plik:Cytat1.png Nigdy nie zrozumiem, dlaczego laski lecą na „bad boyów”. Spójrz na nich - ja potrafię zobaczyć tylko to, że mają k*tasa zamiast mózgu.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png Popiół, popiół, wszyscy spadniemy na dół.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Prawie cały czas nosi coś ze wzorem czaszek lub kości. *Jest bardzo głośna. *Po oczach, które wyglądają, jakby płonęły. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Red Joker, Blackjack Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: 'Ognisty czerwony, czarny, złoty oraz żółty. '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Basic *Linia: Basic *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - Ciekawostki *Urodziła się 8 października; jest spod znaku Lwa. *„Pheling” w języku hindi oznacza uczucie. *Jeden z jej cytatów jest nawiązaniem do rymowanki dla dzieci o tytule „Ring a Ring o' Roses”. *Jak można byłoby się spodziewać - pali papierosy. Galeria pho.png|szkic kolorów 25593208_1753791944655205_1358519513_o.jpg|pierwszy szkic phochibi.png|chibi główka Phoenix chibi by Rochi.jpg|kul chibi od Rochi <3 Podpis Phoenix.jpg|podpis Pho Projektstrojupho.png|projekt stroju phoenixmoodboard.jpg|moodboard '''Bianca Czajka - '''15 letnia hybryda kotołaka oraz czarownicy, pochodządza z Włoszech, jednak jej rodzice to Polacy. Dziewczyna jest pozytywnie zakręconą osobą, której nigdy nie brak energii i jest wszystkiego ciekawa, czasami aż nazbyt. Często zabiera się za coś i to porzuca, przechodząc do następnego zajęcia, przez co ma mało stałych zainteresowań. Historia jej rodziny sięga aż po polowania na czarownicę i do końca nowożytności była ona tragiczna. Osobowość Wygląd Bianca jest niziutką dziewczyną o bardzo chudym i smukłym ciele. Ma całkiem opaloną cerę, widać jednak na niej duże, ciemniejsze plamy, będące sprawka bielactwa, na które choruje dziewczyna. Po swojej mamie ma długie, kocie popielate uszka zakończone na biało oraz ogon w takim samym kolorze. Naturalnie kotka ma popielato brązowe własy z białymi pasemkami, które zazwyczaj ma ścięte na krótko, a jej czoło zasłania prosta, nierowno ścięta grzywka. Dziewczyna ma duże, zielone oczy, które często podkreśla lekkim makijażem. Miejsce pochodzenia '''Mediolan – miasto i gmina w północnych Włoszech, stolica prowincji Mediolan i regionu Lombardia. Położone na północno-zachodnim skraju Niziny Padańskiej pomiędzy rzekami Ticino, Adda, Po i Alpami. Mediolan położony jest na wysokości 122 m n.p.m. Drugie co do wielkości miasto Włoch, po Rzymie, z 1,3 mln mieszkańców. Mediolan jest bardzo ważnym ośrodkiem międzynarodowej turystyki. Każdego roku Mediolan odwiedzany jest przez ponad 7 milionów turystów z całego świata. Wraz z Rzymem i Wenecją jest jednym z trzech najważniejszych pod względem turystycznym włoskich miast. Mediolan uważany jest także za światową stolicę mody oraz finansowo-gospodarcze centrum Włoch. Swoją siedzibę ma tutaj włoska giełda i największe włoskie korporacje, w tym liczne banki, instytucje ubezpieczeniowe, firmy telekomunikacyjne, a także największy prywatny włoski koncern telewizyjny Mediaset. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|178pxKotołak - fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form Kotołaka była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią, lecz nie poluje na ludzi tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i kota. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman. Czarownica – osoba, w niektórych wierzeniach ludowych kobieta, zajmująca się czarną magią, kojarzona z siłami nieczystymi – często z szatanem. W folklorze pojawiają się także dobre czarownice, które zajmują się białą magią.W chrześcijańskich wierzeniach ludowych przyjmowano, że zdolność czarowania nabywa się przez podpisanie umowy z szatanem. Wiara w czary występuje w mniejszym lub większym zasięgu we wszystkich religiach pozachrześcijańskich, a jako jeden ze składników na marginesie chrześcijańskich wierzeń ludowych: przekonanie o możliwości czarów i lęk przed nimi są bardziej rozpowszechnione niż ich wykonywanie. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Jessamine, Lukrecjusz, Zareen, Znajomi Kat, Sora, Xena Wrogowie Cassiopeia, Sophiea Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Zielarstwo i alchemia Bianca, jako dziecko czarownicy, od małego przyglądała się, jak jej mama waży różne mikstury oraz przygotowywała maście lecznicze. Była naprawdę ciekawa, jak to wszystko działa i często podpytywała o to rodzicielkę. Ta, mając dość ciągłych pytań "Dlaczego, ale jak?" postanowiła zacząć nauczać córkę obu tych sztuk. Chociaż kotka nie jest jeszcze zaawansowana w ważeniu mikstur, to bardzo ją fascynuje i z chęcią uczy się nowych rzeczy Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po jej energicznym i uroczym usposobieniu. *Po ciuchach w stylu boho oraz w ziemistych kolorach. *Po jej charakterystycznych plamach na ciele. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie nazwa serii obrazek *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - opis Ciekawostki *Urodziła się 31 listopada; jest spod znaku Strzelca. *Postać zaadoptowana od Shiinseii, a następnie od LadyOfTheKnife. Galeria Cookie by Lirru 2.jpg|autorstwa Lirru (lilanero) kotekstróhs.png|projekt nowego wyglądu Bianca moodboard by AG.jpg|od Amm <3 'Mariel Alon - '''16 letnia rekinołaczka pochodząza z Filipin. Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|206pxFilipiny – państwo wyspiarskie w południowo-wschodniej Azji, położone na Archipelagu Filipińskim na Oceanie Spokojnym. Od północy Filipiny oblewane są wodami cieśniny Luzon, od zachodu wodami Morza Południowochińskiego. Archipelag oddzielony od wyspy Borneo morzem Sulu oraz morzem Celebes od pozostałych wysp Indonezji. Od wschodu Filipiny otoczone są wodami Morza Filipińskiego. Położenie w strefie klimatu równikowego powoduje, że Filipiny narażone są na tajfuny. Bliskość pacyficznego pierścienia ognia powoduje trzęsienia ziemi. Jest to jeden z najbogatszych obszarów na świecie pod względem bioróżnorodności. Cały archipelag składa się z kilku tysięcy wysp, ale większą część powierzchni zajmują Luzon i Mindanao, pomiędzy którymi znajdują się Visayas. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|170pxRekinołak – ludzie potrafiący zmieniać się w rekiny lub wyglądający jak humanoidalna wersja tych zwierząt. Motyw Rekinołaków został wykorzystany w książce Deanego Crawforda "The Shark Man of Hana".Te potwory są również bohaterami filmów i komiksów. np: Rekin i Lawa, Amerykański smok, Jake Long (odcinek "Wszystkożerni"), Seria komiksów INDb "Shark Man", Scooby Do Show (odcinek "Demoniczny rekin"), Trylogia Di Toft-Wilken; Cyrk Półmroku Relacje Rodzina Dacey Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Tehani, Kiyoko Znajomi Merliah, Kaspien, Zea Wrogowie Libby Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Windsurfing, kitesurfing oraz surfing Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie nazwa serii obrazek *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - opis Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko oznacza "fala". *Została zaadoptowana od Melody. Galeria Nc30.15.png|koncept od Mel <3 marielmoodboard.jpg|moodboard 'Kizuato "Val" Machigai - '''18 letnia yuki-onna, z pochodzenia Japonka, jednak większość życia spędziła w USA, w ośrodku badawczym. Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|194pxJaponia – państwo usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo (Japończycy utrzymują, że ich kraj ma kształt „trzydniowego Księżyca”) pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 r. łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami. Najwyższym szczytem jest czynny wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|114pxYuki-onna (jap. 雪女?, dosł. kobieta śniegu) – nadnaturalny byt szczególnie znany w północnych prefekturach Japonii, które zimą są zasypywane grubą warstwą śniegu, pojawiał się najczęściej podczas śnieżnych dni. Często mylona z innym yōkai – yama-uba, mimo iż są to postaci odrębne. Spotykany również pod innymi nazwami: yuki jorō (śnieżna kobieta), yuki anesa (śnieżna siostra), yuki banba (śnieżna baba), yuki hime (śnieżna księżniczka), yuki nyōbō (śnieżna dama). Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Theo, Ayano, Madi Znajomi Lei, Blair, Hadrianus, Lonnie, Kasa Wrogowie Lynx, Phoenix Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności *'Kriokineza' - jako yuki-onna, została obdarowana niesamowicie potężną umiejętnością kontrolowania lodu oraz temperatury, w jakiej znajduje się obiekt. Przez wielokrotne testy, ta umiejętność jeszcze bardziej wzrosła na sile, przez co Val ma czasami problemy z kontrolowaniem jej. **'Zmiana temperatury ciała' - Val potrafi nie tylko zamrozić wiele obiektów jednocześnie, jak i żywe organizmy, może również zamrozić sama siebie bez wyrządzenia żadnych szkód. **'Odporność na zimno' - dziewczynę wręcz wzmacnia niska temperatura, a wokół niej zawsze panuje temperatura niższa o około 5 stopni Celsjusza w normalnych okolicznościach, może jednak sprawić, że obniży się ona aż do -50 stopni. **'Materializacja przedmiotów' - Val może zmaterializować lód w dowolnej formie, który nie stopnieje, dopóki dziewczyna przestanie go kontrolować. Słabości Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png Nigdy nie dowiesz się, co to wolność, jeśli nie zostaniesz jej pozbawiony.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki:'Val, Subject-098-03 '''Ulubione powiedzonko: '"Nieważne.". "Zapomnij." '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: 'Ulubiony kolor: ' 'Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie nazwa serii obrazek *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - opis Ciekawostki *Postać adoptowana od Esterwy. *Urodziła się 21 grudnia, w przesilenie zimowe; jest spod znaku Strzelca. *Val inspirowana jest Jack z serii Mass Effect. *Jej imię oznacza "blizna", a nazwisko "pomyłka". Galeria valevolution.png valsimsybasic.png valtwarz.png Valmoodboard.jpg|moodboard thumb|68px250pxthumb|left|68px right||link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EzQsoZYY470|260px Kategoria:Ejyh